In the past, the primary technology applied for planting hair is first taking a flap from the occiput posterior position or both temporal of a baldness patient and then transplanting the flap onto the top of forehead or parietooccipital area. It is suffering to the patient due to the stitch scar left in the donor area. Further, blood loss is somewhat severe during operation and the patient is prone to be infected; the operation time is long and recovery also takes long. Currently, a scar-free technology is applied to plant hair for baldness patients in which a hair-taking apparatus is used to take good hair follicles and then transplanting the same in the baldness area. This technology requires no operation and has advantages of being free of stitch scar, mild blood loss, zero infection and quick recovery. Therefore, this technology is less suffering. However, said hair-taking apparatus is manually operated, when taking good hair follicles, a user must hold the handle of the apparatus and insert the hair-taking knife into the scalp of a patient. During the hair-taking process, shaft displacement may occur and thus affect the quality of the hair follicles. Meanwhile, the efficiency of said hair-taking apparatus is relatively low.